Twins of Tyche
by Drake Son of Hephaestus
Summary: A prophecy, a kingdom, and evil smoke. This should be a fun winter. Separated at birth, twins Alice and Jason are faced with a horrible fate. A prophecy declares that in order to stop a masked evil, they must join together and destroy him with their power to manipulate their luck. Watch as they face their own destiny. Wish them the best of luck, because they'll surely need it. R&R
1. Chapter 1 Pt 1

"Good morning. Get up."

My day starts with a pillow hurtling towards my face.

My name's Jason. My friends call me Snake Eyes.

My friends also say I win everything and accuse me of cheating. Some friends...

I pull my head up and stare at the menace known as Addison. She is my sister (demon).

She has shimmering gold hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her fair complexion is nothing like my tan skin. But, that's to be expected. I _am_ adopted after all.

My parents (Carl and Savanna) were unable to have children after Addison was born, so they adopted me. Before you go on about how I'm a modern day Annie, it's nothing like that.

"Hey, dork, are you ignoring me?"

I groan, throwing the warm blue-white gradient comforter off my body.

This is about a few hours away from my- albeit strange- experience.

I sit up, collecting my thoughts.

My brown hair is in a curled mess, giving me the illusion of a weasel on my head.

I stand, stretching and yawning. I didn't even change my clothes from last night.

I walk a few paces to my closet. I pick out an outfit. The schools have us wear uniforms, so there's not much of a choice. I decide on a pair of khaki shorts and a short-sleeved, white, button up shirt. I take the clothes to the bathroom and gaze into the mirror. I study the fairly plain room. Green and white checkered tiles decorate the floor and on the walls is a coat of white paint.

It's fairly tidy and is pretty much a perfect cube (it's 8'x8'.) There's just enough room for a sink, shower/bathtub, counter, and mirror. It's not cramped and that's how I like it.

I have no idea why I'm describing a seemingly pointless setting in the story, but why not? I look at myself in the long mirror that extends over the counter.

I study my face and my smile to myself. I got a bit of a mustache goin' on.

I pull yesterday's outfit off of my bulky frame and turn on the shower.

I check my phone for any social media updates. Kids are bad. I don't know why I'm friends with these people. I see a post about some obscene graffiti on the back wall of the city mall.

I shake my head, sighing.

I hop in the shower, turning the heat up a bit. I get my hair wet and it falls into my eyes and cakes onto my forehead.

I grab the shampoo and run my hand through my hair. I make little horns with it...

I stick my head under the water and wash the soap out.

After a few more minutes, I turn off the water and pull the curtain to the side.

I had sat down a towel previously. I get out and step on it, drying off with the one adjacent from me on the counter.

I run it through my hair and comb it to the side.

I pull on my outfit and walk out of the bathroom. I step down the set of oak stair and bound off toward the kitchen.

The smell of bacon fills the air as I practically float into the kitchen. I grab a slice, wish dad a good day at work (he's an accountant. So boring), say goodbye to mom, and walk out the door.

Me and Addison diverge paths and she gets in her new car, that of which I don't know the brand (much less care.)

I sit and wait for the bus on the bench down the street from our house.

After about two minutes, the bus pulls. The driver, an old man named Steve, has a comb-over, hiding indiscreetly hiding a large bald spot. I sit in the back with my best friends Trevor and Hunter. I'm much larger than both of them, but Hunter's on most of the sports team.

I have no idea why I'm their friend, but I guess every group needs someone with an above average intellect. They're both pretty bad. The both of them are inseparable and I just tag along when I feel the time is necessary.

"Dude," Hunter says, addressing me. "did you see what me and a couple of other kids wrote on the back of the mall?"

I bite my lip,holding back the impulse to call out his grammar mistake.

"Oh," I say. "that was you."

He nods.

"Me too." Trevor says, flipping his straight brown hair.

I sit.

"I took some of my dad's scratch offs. You guys wanna do 'em?" Hunter asks.

We both nod taking two tickets each. I pull a quarter from my pocket and scratch the green card.

My mouth falls open as I get a moneybag. Instantly win two times the prize shown.

"Twenty bucks!" I shout.

The rest of the kids turn around

"Three way split?" I say. " Six sixty-six a piece."

Trevor says, "I can get my dad to take me over to the gas station and we can get the money."

We all nod, promising to share the money.

We arrive at the middle school and we split. I go to my first period.

My math teacher, Mr. Adcock (XD), sits at his desk reading over his lesson plan for the day.

I sit down in my seat. I sit in the front of the class since I wear glasses and it's really hard to see in the back.

Various kids start filing in to the rectangular room.

The old brown carpet is stained in a multitude of places and shelves line the white walls. Mr. Adcock's desk sits in the back corner of the room. His seat it close to the outside window which faces east so he can feel the sun on his face.

I sit on the other side of the room from him in the front of a four-by-four array on both sides of the projector in the center.

I pull a blue mechanical pencil out of my pocket, unhinge my emerald green binder and take a sheet of paper out.

I start doodling. I draw various shapes (i.e. circles and curvy lines) and get the end product: A full grown clover. I take a pack of crayons out of a pocket on the binder and color in the flower. I use purples and greens to color the stem and blossom.

I smile at it and rip it up because, you know, screw life.

After an hour of triangle and suffocation jokes, the bell finally Mr. Adcock waves us out.

His dyed brown hair shines in the sun as I walk out of the room.

I walk to the bathrooms and get a drink from the water fountain.

The hall is crowded by seventh graders. Sucks that my second period is in their hallway...

I walk to science, taking my time.

I sit and Mrs. Jackson comes in, her brown-to-blonde ombré hair in a formal ponytail.

Her light skin is contrasted by her black pleated skirt and sleeveless blouse.

She sits down and smiles at the class. "Give me a second..." she says, walking to the board.

"Okay, good morning class."

Various renditions of the phrase 'good morning' are thrown from all around the room.

Mrs. Jackson picks a marker up and asks, "Who knows what we're doing today."

A girl named Taylor raises her hand and is called on. "We're learning about the layers of the atmosphere." she says in a preppy voice.

"And what are those atmospheres?"

A small timid boy slowly raises his hand.

The teacher nods her head toward him and he says, "Well, I know the one that we're in is the troposphere."

"True,"she says. "to an extent."

I raise my hand. She points at me. "Uh, next is the stratosphere and then the mesosphere."

"Then the thermosphere and the exosphere." someone else says.

"So what's next?" a girl asks.

"We're doing a project. I'm putting you guys in pairs."

She separated us into seven groups of two.

I got paired with my friend Ethan and had a relatively fun time.

When the passing period bell rings, Mrs. Jackson says, "Goodbye class, see you guys after winter break."

She stands until we all leave and sits back down.

After three more periods, we finally get to eat lunch.

I go through the line and get a turkey sandwich since everything else in the line is either alive or laced with cyanide...

I find Hunter and Trevor and we sit in the back corner of the cafeteria and soon, mutual friend sit with us.

We chat and I munch down a bag of potato chips.

"Hey guys, what do you know about non-Newtonian fluids?"

Nobody speaks. "Well, anyway, it's really weird when you get it in your fingernails since it is solid when scratch it but becomes liquid when you hold still and it just seeps out."

Hunter pats me on the back. "Super cool, buddy."

I shrug and continue eating, occasionally letting the white putty-like liquid seep out of my fingernails. It may be edible, but it's gross. Corn starch and water.

After more talking, the day passes in a breeze and I'm getting on the bus.

I sit with Trevor and Hunter again, say bye, and get off first.

I open the door to find six large humanoid holes in the back wall of the room. Carl and Savanna are gone and Addison is... on the floor. I run over to help.

I feel for a pulse but the worst is done: She's not breathing.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind my barging in, but I got your seven bucks."

Trevor and Hunter walk in, survey the scene, and glance at each other.

"Looks like hellhounds..." Hunter says

"Smells like 'em, too. I've had wet dog on my nose for half a mile." Trevor replies.

"Well, it seems like the best time to take him in." says Hunter.

"You think?" the other boy asks sarcastically.

"I think we have a lot to fill you in on..."

 **Yay, first chapter! Actually, I should release two at a time. Exactly 1,750 a piece.**


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

**I've been noticing there are a lot of twins in my stories... A very strange recurring theme. I'm trash :/**

Ah, spring break. I can finally unwind. Wait a second, was that screaming?

I run down the hall and old house was on fire.

My mother is stuck under a pile of wood. The ceiling must have caved in.

How had I not heard that?

She yelled for me to help.

I stare her, at a loss for words.

This is the same woman who had abused me and tortured me for the majority of my life. Fed me inedible food and harassed me.

I would like to save her, seeing as that's all I've ever known, but as I move the floor break and she falls.

A sickening crunch and I find myself unable to breath.

The smoke envelops and overtakes me, whispering words in my ears.

"Daughter of luck, watch your back. Your downfall will come and we shall take your kingdom." it whispers, the smoke seemingly wrapping around me.

Another voice appeared and shouted, reverberating. It was even raspier than the smoke.

"Twins of Tyche, the evil's bane. A siblings love, the smoke shall feign."

And I sit up.

I groan. What time is it?

I look around the dark casino-esque room, slot machines dotting the cabin.

I catch a glimpse of my sister Adriane. Her long blonde hair hangs over her bunk.

My mouth is dry.

I stand, walking over to the brand new mini fridge we saved up to buy. I open it and forage for a while.

I come across a few bottles of water. Food is very lasting, as there are only two of us, but we always wanted a sister. Now that I heard that prophecy in my dream, I wonder if our wish is going to come true.

My name is Alice.

I'm fourteen years of age. Adriane is three years older than me, but she took me under her wing. Siblings gotta watch out for each other, eh?

I uncap the bottle and take a sip, letting the cool liquid slide down the my throat.

I take another drink, swishing it in my mouth.

I open the door to the cabin, letting the cold air get in. I'm still sweating from my earlier nightmare.

I finally take my phone out and check the time. Seven thirty.

We're not supposed to have phones, but this one Hephaestus kid made an anti-tracking thing and now nobody really cares anymore.

Half an hour 'til inspection and breakfast. Since there are enough of us to count on one hand (two), are cabin stays relatively clean.

What am I going to do for thirty minutes?

Reflect, I guess.

Twins of Tyche? What does that mean?

Well, I'm the daughter of Tyche. Does this mean I have a twin?

I end up reading a book. When the alarm finally goes of, Adriane jumps up and bolts to the bathroom-complex-thing to take a shower. I get up and follow her.

After showering (I use specific 2-in-1 organic strawberry shampoo and conditioner), I put my jeans and camp shirt on. I put my sheathed sword in the holster and put my hair in a messy bun.

Yes! Perfect on the first try.

I truly am lucky...

I walk to the pavilion and get my breakfast: over easy eggs, toast, and sausage.

I sit down with Adriane and we eat.

"So, I heard you muttering a prophecy in your sleep." Adriane says, forking her yolk.

She dips her toast in it and takes a bite.

"You did? I think something might be happening." I say.

She smiles. "I'd volunteer for the quest, but we're not twins..."

"Who said _I_ was the one involved in the quest?"

"It was your dream. Dreams don't lie." she says.

"Yes they do," I laugh.

"Yeah, but they ultimately allude to something in your life. Like running from a murderer, only to find it's yourself means you feel afraid of you as a person."

"Very introspective..." I say.

"You know that word how?" she asks.

"I don't. I just said it and hoped it fit in the context." I shrug.

"It did. Perfect, actually." she grins from ear to ear.

"High five, we are lucky!" I hold up my open hand and am hit by older girls hand.

Suddenly, feedback rings through the camp.

A cough. "Excuse me children," Chiron's voice says. "I was testing the new speakers."

He continues, "A child of Hypnos has told me about a dream one of you have had. A prophecy and a possible quest."

How had he known about that?

I stand and reluctantly put my hand up.

He looked me over over. "You don't have a twin, though."

"Trust me," I shout. "I would know.

"Okay, until a twin comes in, we will put this quest on hiatus. You may approach the oracle then."

I nod and sit back down.

"Seems today is your day." Adriane says.

The day seems to fly by after that.

"Hey, Alice, you wanna play volleyball?" shouts a voice from the court.

His friend elbowed him in the side. "Don't let her play, she always wins."

"You think mere luck can take down a few Nike kids twice her size?" he asks.

"Eh, maybe. You never know..."

"Wrong answer." His brother snatches the ball from his hands.

He shakes his head.

"Sure!" I shout, running to him.

"One to two. You sure that's fair?" one of them says.

"You're right." I say, motioning for Adriane.

She walks up and I ask her if she'd like to play.

She agrees and pulls her hair into a ponytail. She unfold a visor and puts it on her head.

"Got the look down..." Nike One says, discreetly flexing.

Adriane scoffs.

After four minutes of playing, we end up tying.

We play two more games but keep tying.

I put my hand on Adriane's shoulder and say, "At least tying is better than losing."

"No it's not!" Nike Two says. "I'm not giving up until we win!"

"Well, we are." Adriane says, turning around.

He spikes the ball to her.

She puts a fist up, still turned around. The ball hits her hand, bounces off, and hits Nike One in the face.

"How'd you do that?" he asks, nursing his eye.

"I'm that lucky." she says, walking back to her original spot.

I shrug and walk towards her.

"High five?" she asks.

I give her a high five we continue walking, occasionally performing feats of luck.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without my only sibling when she leaves camp?"

"I don't know," she says. "but I'll let you come over anytime."

"That sounds nice." I say "Let's pick strawberries!"

She smiles and we race to the field.

We tie, which we expected.

I peruse the field and come across a very plump one.

I take a bite. These ones were enchanted and taste absolutely _delicious_!

An "mmm..." slips out of Adriane's mouth.

We continue through the field, occasionally tasting one or two at a time.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I ask.

"You know we can't do anything without tying..." she says.

"I know, but I learned how to beat you."

"Oh, have you?" she says, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yes, I have." I say, holding up a fist.

The first round we tie with paper. Then after that we tie with rock. Once we finish, we have a 0-0 tie.

We end up giving up.

I shake my head. "You're unbeatable."

She gives me a handshake. "The feeling is mutual."

After a while longer of walking, I step on something squishy and hear a squeal.

I look down to find I just stepped on a camper.

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" he shouts, jumping up, rubbing his arm.

"Watch where you're laying!" Adriane retorts.

"Well," he says. "I'm laying there because I was waiting for a daughter of Tyche to step-"

He looks me up and down. "Oh, it's you."

"And you are whom?" Adriane asks.

"Drake. Son of Hephaestus. I'm not very important to the story, but I just had to make a cameo."

He shrugs.

I put my hand over my mouth and whisper to Adriane. "You think he's crazy?"

"Totally, let's bolt.." she whispers back.

We run off.

"Well, screw you, too!" he shouts.

"That was crazy." I say, rubbing my temples.

Adriane nods in agreement.

"The sun's almost setting. Free time is about over" my sister says.

"Yeah," I say. 'Almost time for CtF."

"Friday already?" Adriane asks.

"Yeah, the week went by fast."

We walk back to our cabin as other campers follow.

When we get in Adriane says, "You know, I wish we had actual powers. Then we could take home the flag."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "We're usually on the winning team."

"I know, but it's not because of us. If we could like control earthquakes or fly or something, I'd be happy."

"Got that right. We're one of the few cabins with out any powers."

"Let's get into our armor." she says, getting off her bunk.

"Right behind you." I say, getting ready for combat.

I put on my layers: breastplate, shin guards, etc.

After we get ready, Chiron separates the fifteen inhabited cabins into two teams.

This week is male gods against female goddesses since it's a near even match. Even though there are more goddesses than gods, the Apollo and Hermes make up in density.

We get into position. This time the blue team (us) gets east wood. East is the favorite since it has less monsters than west. That's a good thing, seeing as monster tend to snatch up and eat the flags on occasion.

I'm put on defense, along with an Hecate girl named Diana.

Diana casts a cloning spell, making three pairs of us as decoys.

When the offense attacks, we'll be able to jump out of the trees and attack.

We high five at our ingenious plot.

We climb a nearby tree and tell our clones to sit a bit away from the flag.

Now we wait. Just wait.


End file.
